<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams by GenesisPhoenixDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701144">Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon'>GenesisPhoenixDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Sex, Heartache, M/M, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Elena oneshot. Nuff said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Damon leaned against the wall of Elena’s room. As she finished homework. He was guarding her from yet another supernatural Baddie that wanted to claim her. Made worse by her sudden lack of care after she and his annoying brood of a brother split. <br/>“Damon are you just going to stay there all night watching me. It's kind of creepy. Like Twilight levels of creepy.”<br/>“I believe the vampire got the girl in that. Trying to say something Elena?” Damon teased.<br/>He expected her to deny and declare all her love for Stephen so imagine his surprise when she strolls up close to and leans in next to his ear.<br/>“And what would you do if I was?”<br/>Damon swallows thickly trying to hid just how badly Elena affected him.<br/>“All you have to do is say you want me and I’ll be more than happy to oblige Love.”<br/>He was once again surprised that she didn’t turn a way or drop the odd behavior. <br/>Instead she runs her hands down his chest.<br/>“I want you Damon”.<br/>  He groans  and pulls her into a searing kisses. A kiss which she returns with a startling amount of vigor. She pulls him toward her bed and soon enough he was hovering over her. Kissing down her neck before striping them both of there shirts. Tossing them else were in the room. He feels her hands run softly over the newly exposed flesh. As he kisses down her stomach and slowly strips over her pants and panties. Giving her core a soft careful lick making her squirm and moan softly. He smirks as he slides a finger into her core while continuing to play with her clit. Admiring how she pants and moans his name.The rapid firm beat of her heart. Soon enough she come undone with a shout of his name. He pulls away and strips the rest of his cloths off. Feeling her eyes on me. As he turn to face her, She falls to her knees taking Damon’s cock in hand before licking him from base to top. He groans at the feel of her tentative tongue and soft hand on his sensitive heated flesh. He threads his finger through her silky brown locks as she takes his cock into her mouth. <br/>She took as much of him as she could and used her hand for what she couldn’t take. Damon did his best not to thrust to hard into her wet warm mouth. He quickly pulls away before he could get to close. Before throwing her back on the bed and sliding over her form.<br/>“Do you want it Elena?”<br/>“Yes please Damon. Don’t tease.”<br/>   He groans at the needy plea in her voice. Before sliding in her soaking wet core. He kept the pace even and slow. Wanting to savor this moment. The feel of her legs wrapped around him. Her nails digging at his back as his cock slid in and out of her soft wet folds.<br/>“D...Damon please. F...faster.” She whimpered. <br/>He dared not disobey and picks up his Pacing. Relishing in her loud needy moans. He could feel himself getting close. The feel of her core tightening around him, told him she was close as well.<br/>He reaches down and start rubbing her clit while he thrust into her Deep and hard. <br/>Soon enough to screams his name in pleasure as they come together. <br/>He pulls out and lays next to her.<br/>“I love you Elena.”<br/>“Damon....DAMON WAKE UP!”<br/>Damon jolts awake in bed seeing Stephen and Elena looking at him.<br/>“We got a lead. We leave in ten so hurry up”.<br/>“Yeah yeah no problem Brother. But unless you and your girl want an eye full. Get out.”<br/>Elena rolls her eyes and quickly leaves the room followed by Stephen. <br/>He takes a deep brother and has to force himself not to hit something. Knowing his dreams will never be more than just fucking dreams. He pulls himself together and dresses to go fight the newest big bad. His usual snark and sarcasm his only mask hiding the pain of his unrequited love. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>